


You Come First

by unbecomings



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Casual Sex, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Like very very very light, Praise Kink, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 01:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21438289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbecomings/pseuds/unbecomings
Summary: “I don’t know,” Emily murmurs, and Kelley lets go of her wrist.“No pressure,” Kelley says, “just, if you need me.”
Relationships: Kelley O'Hara/Emily Sonnett
Comments: 19
Kudos: 94





	You Come First

Emily’s not thinking. She’s not thinking when she hauls Christen down, she’s not thinking when she knocks Amy off her feet, she’s not thinking when Amy screams her off the pitch. She doesn’t think again until she steps into the shower spray, knowing it’ll be a while before her teammates get to the room and knowing she won’t want to be there when they do. 

There’s no way they win the game now. It’s not entirely her fault, but it’s substantially her fault, and every single inch of her wants to disappear completely for 24 hours. She can’t _actually_ disappear, but she can go sulk, which is what she’s planning on doing when she rounds the corner into the hallway and Kelley catches her with a gentle hand on her wrist.

“You can come to my place.” Kelley says quietly, “anytime you want. I’ll be up.”

Normally Emily would make a joke, but she doesn’t have it in her. 

They’ve done...some things. Before. Once before at Kelley’s place in Utah, other times in Atlanta. It started out of boredom and mutual attraction and now they’re here. They don’t have sex regularly by any stretch of the imagination but Emily would be lying if she said she hasn’t come to expect it. It had definitely occurred to her on the trip there. But now, after the kind of game she’s had—not so much. 

“I don’t know,” Emily murmurs, and Kelley lets go of her wrist. 

“No pressure,” Kelley says, “just, if you need me.”

Emily does not need Kelley.

Emily doesn’t need anyone. It’s a point of pride for her--she’s self sufficient. She doesn’t need to lean on anyone, she doesn’t panic when she’s alone, she can handle things herself. She calls her mom with questions sometimes, but they’re usually things she could figure out herself if she really needed to. She definitely doesn’t need Kelley. She likes Kelley--Kelley is her friend--but she doesn’t need anyone. 

That being said, she does _want_ Kelley. She doesn’t want to think much about anything else, and hanging out with her teammates feels worse every second. They’re all acting like they’re not mad at her, and that’s somehow worse than if they were being shitty to her. It’s too quiet. She’s too restless. That’s how she ends up at Kelley’s apartment, shuffling back and forth in the elevator, shifting her weight from foot to foot.

-

The first thing that Kelley notices is that Emily won’t make eye contact with her.

“What’s up?” she says when Kelley lets her in, and Kelley wants to grab her by the shoulders and shake her.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Kelley asks, and Emily stiffens, but says nothing. She has her hands shoved deep in the pockets of her sweats.

“I know how Amy can get,” Kelley says, “she’s always been--I mean, I love her, you know? But she can be--”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Emily says. 

“Okay,” Kelley says, stepping back, trying to lead Emily into the kitchen without touching her, “you want water or something? I have beer.”

“I don’t want to talk,” Emily says, and Kelley stops dead in her tracks.

Emily is slouching against her foyer wall, looking miserable. Her hair is pulled back in a bun that looks like it probably hurts, it’s so tight. Her jaw is clenched, and Kelley feels vaguely guilty for appreciating the way it makes Emily’s neck look.

“Sonnett,” Kelley says, feeling the edge in her voice that she uses on the field sometimes, “look at me.”

Emily looks up.

“Tell me what you want,” Kelley says. 

She watches Emily stand up straight and take a deep breath. She watches Emily let that breath out through her nose. She watches Emily take her hands out of her pockets and hold them at her sides, open and neutral.

“I want you to fuck me,” she says, and Kelley has to admit she’s impressed at how even Emily’s voice is. It’s hot. 

Kelley was expecting to anyway, but hearing Emily say it, without trying to flirt or beat around the bush about it, is a new experience for both of them. She doesn’t say anything right away, until she sees the way that Emily is starting to turn pink. 

“Yeah?” Kelley says, trying to keep her voice just as level, “c’mere.”

She holds out her hand and Emily walks to her. She spins them around and pushes Emily against her kitchen counter, pinning Emily’s wrists to the wall and leaning up as if she’s going in for the kiss. She stops just short and lets herself appreciate the view--Emily’s pink cheeks, her lips parted, Emily’s pulse jumping under her hands. Emily doesn’t even flinch. She just blinks and licks her lips, and Kelley smiles, pressing her hips into Emily’s.

“Can you be patient?” Kelley asks.

“Depends on the context,” Emily mumbles.

“I’ve never seen you be patient,” Kelley says, working her thigh between Emily’s legs and watching Emily’s eyes flutter closed, “that could be fun.”

“I can be as patient as you want,” Emily says, and the little playful competitiveness is back in her voice again, and Kelley’s smile deepens.

“We need a safe word,” Kelley says. 

“I don’t need a safe word,” Emily replies, and then, when Kelley takes her thigh away and the friction with it, she sighs. 

“Peaches,” she supplies, and Kelley laughs, pushing a hand up under Emily’s shirt and scraping her nails across Emily’s stomach. 

“Peaches,” she repeats, and Emily turns a shade redder. 

“Okay,” Kelley says, “bedroom, let’s go. I don’t feel like cleaning my kitchen.”

“You’re the one who started it in here,” Emily says, and Kelley pinches Emily’s side until Emily squirms away from her. She follows Emily into her own room, getting a little thrill at the knowledge that Emily knows exactly where her bedroom is, and from watching Emily’s hips move while she walks.

Her ankle aches when she kicks her bedroom door closed behind them. It’s an afterthought, a distant and annoying reminder, and she pushes it away so that she can pull her shirt over her head and turn back to Emily.

“Get undressed,” Kelley says.

“You don’t want to help?” Emily jokes, and Kelley raises an eyebrow at her. 

“I want to watch,” Kelley says simply, and her stomach flips at the way Emily looks at her then. She maintains eye contact when she pulls her shirt over her head, and then she stretches her hands behind her head. She’s definitely flexing her abs, and Kelley is definitely not falling for it.

She rolls her eyes, ignoring the heat building between her legs.

“We get it,” Kelley says, “your metabolism hasn’t caught up to you yet.”

“I cultivate this body with hours of dedication and only the finest foods,” Emily says, pushing her joggers down over her hips. Her quads are--they’re insane. And Kelley knows that Emily knows it.

“Cinnamon Toast Crunch doesn’t count,” Kelley says, but she’s distracted now, not even pretending to do anything other than look Emily’s body over.

“What do you want to do?” Kelley asks. She has her own ideas, but this is about Emily, not about her. Emily unhooks her bra and shrugs out of it, and in the process she does something with her arms that makes her cleavage look really good, and Kelley gets distracted again and forgets what she asked until Emily answers her.

“Just bend me over something,” she says easily, “I need to stop thinking.”

Kelley’s brain shuts off.

-

Emily takes comfort in the way that Kelley blinks and immediately straightens up. It makes her feel what she wants to feel. She doesn’t have a word for it yet, but it’s the exact cocktail of emotion and horniness that she wanted to feel, and Kelley just _gets_ it. 

“Come take my clothes off,” Kelley says, and Emily doesn’t hesitate. She pulls Kelley’s shirt over her head and doesn’t know why she’s surprised to find that Kelley wasn’t wearing a bra underneath. She thinks about touching Kelley but reminds herself that she hasn’t asked and Kelley hasn’t told herself to, and pushes Kelley’s shorts over her hips instead. When Kelley steps out of them, she reaches out and presses her hand against Emily’s chest, pushing her gently back towards her bed. 

The last time Emily was here, she went down on Kelley for what felt like forever. This time she sits on the edge of the bed and looks up at Kelley and keeps her hands to herself the way she should have on the field. 

“You can touch me,” Kelley says, “I want you to.”

Emily places her hands on Kelley’s hips. She widens her legs so that Kelley can stand between them, and kisses Kelley’s stomach, chasing Kelley’s freckles from her hipbone to the top of her ribs. Kelley reaches down and pushes her hands into Emily’s hair, but she doesn’t take Emily’s bun out and Emily knows that means her hair is a mess. If that’s what Kelley likes to see, Emily’s not going to fight her on it. 

Emily slides her hands up along Kelley’s sides and Kelley leans into her, resting her hands on Emily’s shoulders. Emily closes her mouth around one of Kelley’s nipples without opening her eyes, and above her Kelley makes a quiet sound in the back of her throat. They’ve done this enough that Emily knows what Kelley likes now, knows to keep her mouth soft and how to use her tongue so that Kelley will squirm. She uses her hand on Kelley’s other breast and isn’t as gentle about it, and when she switches sides Kelley sighs audibly, reaching back up to smooth Emily’s hair away from her face.

Eventually Emily pulls back and drops her hand to Kelley’s inner thigh. She touches Kelley over her underwear, and Kelley tips Emily’s chin up with one hand, leaning down to kiss her for the first time tonight.

“Don’t tease me,” Kelley mumbles against her mouth, “I’ve been thinking about this all night.”

Emily doubts it until she moves her fingers beneath Kelley’s underwear, and then there’s proof enough that she can’t deny it. She angles her wrist to give Kelley her fingers, and Kelley shudders, exhaling against Emily’s forehead when Emily flexes her forearm. Somehow--not that Emily is surprised, exactly--Kelley stays upright for a few minutes, heavily leaning into Emily as her breathing grows faster and harsher. Emily is ready to catch her, considers flipping them over, but she doesn’t want to break whatever spell Kelley’s under.

It turns out she doesn’t need to worry about it. Kelley has more self control than anyone Emily’s ever met. She gently pushes Emily’s wrist away and steps back before her legs have even gone weak, at least as far as Emily can tell. Kelley slips out of her underwear and Emily does not let her eyes wander from Kelley’s face. 

“Go sit back against the headboard,” Kelley instructs, and Emily feels every hair on her body stand on end. She does it though, and Kelley follows, and Emily reaches out for Kelley’s hips again but Kelley swats her hands away. 

“Don’t touch,” Kelley says, “I’ll tell you when.”

Emily drops her hands to the bed. Kelley positions herself in Emily’s lap, straddling Emily’s thigh, and braces her hands on her headboard. She grinds her hips down against Emily’s thigh, and Emily props her foot up to give Kelley more friction and swallows hard. She wants her hands on Kelley so, so badly. But she can be patient. 

“You’re doing so good,” Kelley says, panting into Emily’s ear. Emily clenches her jaw and closes her eyes, and Kelley clutches at Emily’s shoulder with one hand. Not being able to touch means that Emily has no idea how close Kelley is, until Kelley’s nails dig into her shoulder and Kelley moans.

She knows that sound. And she knows, when Kelley stills in her lap and traps Emily between her shaking thighs, exactly what’s happening. It kills her not to have a hand in getting Kelley off, but she’s trying to prove that she can be patient, and she needs to do something well tonight. While Kelley comes down, Emily forces herself to breathe, counting in her head down from sixty until Kelley leans in to kiss her.

Emily doesn’t move her hands but she kisses back desperately, and Kelley responds by biting down hard on her lower lip so that Emily gasps and knocks her head gently back against the headboard.

“Careful,” Kelley says, reaching up to swipe her thumb along Emily’s swollen lower lip.

“I’m fine,” Emily replies quickly.

“I bet,” Kelley laughs under her breath, and she slides out of Emily’s lap and off the bed.

Emily watches Kelley go to her nightstand, and the anticipation makes her antsy. She realizes too late that she’s chewing on her thumbnail, and when Kelley glances over her shoulder she’s sure it’s not sexy at all. Kelley still smirks at her, though, and Emily drops both hands back into her lap. Now it’s just a struggle not to touch herself, because she knows--or pretty much knows--what Kelley’s reaching for.

Kelley turns around with the strap-on in her hand and Emily presses her thighs together. 

“Yes or no?” Kelley says, “you said you wanted me to bend you over something so I assumed--”

“Yes,” Emily says quickly, and she feels a rush of relief when Kelley doesn’t smirk or laugh at her or do anything other than nod to herself when she turns back around.

-

Kelley steps into the harness and pulls it up over her hips, adjusting the straps. They’ve done this once before but Emily was on top of her, and she wants to make sure that Emily’s as comfortable as possible--even if she’s planning on torturing Emily a little bit, too. She walks over to the bed and grabs a pillow, then lays it down at the edge of the bed. 

“C’mere,” Kelley says, “put that under your hips.”

Emily is a little awkward at first, but she gets it, sliding off the bed and bending over to rest her hips against the pillow after she slips out of her underwear. She braces herself with both her elbows on the mattress, but she has to keep her legs slightly bent to make it work. 

“You good?” Kelley asks, and Emily nods, reaching up to take her hair out of the messy bun. Her glossy hair just hits her shoulders now, and Kelley almost wants to say something about her haircut, but she doesn’t. She gets distracted by the view even before she gets any closer, and has to remind herself to do the things she needs to do--get the condom, get the lube, get herself set up.

But the view...is good. Emily’s shoulders are broad, tapering into her waist. Kelley reaches up to place her hand between Emily’s shoulderblades, chasing a spray of freckles down along her spine. 

“You really have a great ass,” Kelley says.

“Thanks,” Emily replies, and Kelley can hear the reluctant smirk in her tone.

“Really,” Kelley says, sliding her hand along Emily’s lower back and over the curve of her ass. Emily settles into the bed, shifting her hips so that she can widen her stance, and Kelley drops her hand to tease at the wetness between Emily’s legs.

“You’ll tell me if this feels bad,” Kelley says, and it’s half a question and half a command.

“You made me give you a safe word,” Emily reminds her snarkily, and Kelley laughs. She slides her fingers against Emily again, and Emily sighs, but she appears relaxed enough for Kelley to trust that she wants to continue. If what Kelley is feeling is any indication, Emily is _very_ into this.

She lets Emily get used to her fingers first--just one, then two--and when Emily starts to rock her hips back against Kelley’s hand, she takes it back. Emily makes a frustrated sound and shifts against the bed, propping up on her elbows to stretch out her back. Kelley gets distracted by the way that Emily’s muscles flex, but eventually she remembers what she was doing and reaches down to the harness to line herself up.

She takes her time. She can tell from watching Emily’s body when Emily’s relaxed again, and eventually she their hips are flush and Kelley watches Emily’s breathing before she dares to move at all. She almost asks Emily again if she’s okay, but she doesn’t want to be annoying, and she does trust Emily to tell her if she’s not.

Anyway, Emily’s _not_ okay. That’s why she’s here. And she’s asked Kelley to do something about it, and Kelley’s not about to let her down. Lately there’s not a lot that Kelley can control, between injuries and watching her team lose games they ought to have won, but she can control this. She can control how good she can make Emily feel. She knows she can give Emily exactly what she wants.

She places her hands on Emily’s hips and uses the leverage to move her own. Each time she makes impact, even though she’s moving sort of slowly, she can see Emily exhale. She can feel the tension building in her own body and she knows if Emily was on top again she’d be able to get off for a second time. 

She’s not actually sure that _Emily_ can get off like this. She slides her hand up along Emily’s spine again, then higher, tangling her fingers in Emily’s hair.

“You’re so good,” Kelley says, “so good like this, Son.”

Emily groans, and her hips stutter back against Kelley’s. Kelley holds onto Emily’s shoulder and uses that leverage to pull Emily back into her when she rocks her hips.

“You look so fucking hot,” Kelley tells her. Emily hunches her shoulders, pushing against the bed so that her upper body comes up off of the mattress, and Kelley reaches her hand around to get it between Emily’s legs and help her along. 

When she does, Emily makes a quiet, desperate sound and tries to move against Kelley’s hand and back into Kelley’s hips at the same time.

“You were so patient,” Kelley says. She’s rambling now, moving faster, trying to push Emily over the edge. “So good,” she repeats herself, “you deserve this, you deserve--”

“Peaches,” Emily gasps, and Kelley stops immediately.

She pulls out and steps away, and Emily rolls over onto her back and slings her arm over her face. Kelley is terrified that Emily might be crying, and almost trips herself trying to get out of the harness.

“Hey,” Kelley says, “I’m sorry, did I say something wrong? Did--do you want me to give you some space?”

“No,” Emily says. She swallows hard and repeats herself, “no.”

“No to both?” Kelley asks, still frozen standing next to the bed.

“I don’t know what I want,” Emily croaks.

-

Emily doesn’t want to cry, but she can feel that she might, and it’s so frustrating and embarrassing that she just keeps making herself more upset. The worst part is that she was enjoying herself, that Kelley was giving her exactly what she wanted and it felt so, so good. And normally she would love the praise, normally it would turn her on even more, but tonight she doesn’t feel like she deserves it. She doesn’t feel like she deserves anything, but certainly not the patience that Kelley’s treating her with. 

She can’t say any of that, though. Even if she could, she wouldn’t. It’s not Kelley’s problem, and it’s not why Emily came to Kelley’s apartment.

“Did you get off?” Kelley asks.

Emily considers lying, but instead she shrugs, then shakes her head.

“Do you want me to get you off?” Kelley asks.

It’s _all_ Emily wants, but she still hesitates.

“Yeah,” she says finally, and when Kelley doesn’t respond, Emily uncovers her face and clears her throat.

“Yeah,” she repeats, and Kelley joins her on the bed, hovering over her, braced on one arm. Kelley doesn’t kiss her, but she kisses Emily’s neck and shoulder, and trails her hand down along Emily’s stomach before she slips it between Emily’s legs.

Emily is a mess, physically and metaphorically. She’s so wet and so sensitive that she’s embarrassed at first at the way she jumps under Kelley’s touch, but Kelley is gentle and confident, and Emily knows exactly how close she is.

“It’s okay to let go,” Kelley tells her, and Emily comes immediately, so hard that she ends up clamping her thighs around Kelley’s hand and making a sound she didn’t know she was capable of making. She comes so hard that it almost hurts, that even when she opens her eyes there are stars in her field of vision, that it takes her more than a minute to catch her breath.

When she does, she realizes that she was clutching Kelley’s shoulders and untangles herself. Kelley doesn’t laugh at her, just rolls off of her so that they’re lying together with their arms almost touching, and Emily realizes slowly that they’re both a mess in their own ways. When she turns her head to look at Kelley she’s overwhelmed with gratefulness, but she doesn’t say anything at first. She just reaches over and pats Kelley’s thigh.

“Thank you,” she says, and Kelley turns her head to make eye contact and smile.

“Hey,” Kelley says, “anytime, Sonnett.”

**Author's Note:**

> Some of this was stuff people suggested or requested, some of it was just my brain doing what my brain does. Come yell at me on twitter @unbecomings_ !


End file.
